robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Reindeer Lodge
The Reindeer Lodge is the main building in the Robbie the Reindeer films. It is the log cabin where the Sleigh Team live and is based in the town of Coldchester. In Legend of the Lost Tribe it was briefly converted into an office for North Pole Holidays whilst in Close Encounters Of The Herd Kind it was used as the venue for Robbie and Donner's wedding. In Hooves of Fire, a painting of Rudolph is hung above the fireplace. Whereas in Legend of the Lost Tribe, the painting is moved to a wall facing the fireplace. Several other reindeer paintings are seen there. Appearances ''Hooves of Fire'' Reindeer Lodge is first seen when Robbie arrives there and meets the Sleigh Team. The lodge's medical room is later seen when Robbie goes there to be given physio by Donner. It is later seen when an invite for a party to Santa Claus's house is delivered there. Robbie later returns to Reindeer Lodge after Santa's party and gazes up at a painting of his father Rudolph. He then leaves after Blitzen tricks him into thinking that he would slow down the sleigh and children wouldn't get their presents. It is last seen when Robbie looks into Blitzen's room and sees him throwing darts and other sharp objects at a dartboard with a picture of Robbie on it. ''Legend of the Lost Tribe'' Reindeer Lodge becomes the headquarters of the Sleigh Team's travel business North Pole Holidays. It is later seen when Robbie, Donner, Prancer and Tapir have to share a bath due to lack of money. It is later seen Old Jingle tells Robbie about how as a younger reindeer, he trimmed Viking beards. Soon after, Blitzen arrives and after three failed attempts, manages to convince the Sleigh Team to forgive him and let him live Reindeer Lodge again. It is last seen when Blitzen begins to draw up blueprints for a hotel (in reality a prison for the Sleigh Team) just as Warren Hutch (Long Eared Jack) arrives asking for a place to stay. ''Close Encounters Of The Herd Kind'' Reindeer Lodge is first seen at the start of the film where Robbie and Donner are outside stargazing on the eve of their wedding. The following morning, it is used as the venue for Robbie and Donner's wedding. After Donner is kidnapped by Queen Vorkana and the Nargathrons, her sister Emmy converts Reindeer Lodge into a base in order to try and contact the Earth Guardians. After Robbie defeats Vorkana and the Nargathrons are arrested by the Earth Guardians, Reindeer Lodge is last seen as Robbie, Donner, Earth Guardians and the wedding guests dance outside. Residents *Robbie *Donner *Prancer *Tapir *Blitzen (formerly) *Vixen (formerly) *Other Sleigh Team members Visitors *Long Eared Jack *Emmy *Queen Vorkana *Trooper 1 *Trooper 2 *Other Nargathrons *Earth Guardians Rooms *Bedrooms *Robbie's room *Blitzen's room *Medical Room *Living Room Gallery Imagebrp.jpg|Robbie, Blitzen and Prancer in the cabin's living room Imagerbr.jpg|Robbie and Blitzen at the living room's fireplace with Rudolph's painting above it. Imagehof12.jpg|Robbie and Donner in the cabin's medical room imagerlo.jpg|The cabin's living room being used as an office for North Pole Holidays Imageceothk2.jpg|Robbie's room at the cabin Imagerreindeerlodge.jpg Imagepceothk.jpg Trivia *It is unknown if Old Jingle lives at the cabin or if he still lives at his home at Pointy Mountain and just visits. *In Hooves of Fire, there is a poster of a female reindeer wearing a swimsuit called Pamela Antlerson. Her name is a play on actress Pamela Anderson who is best known for starring in Baywatch. *In Hooves of Fire, an envelope which contains a invite to Santa's house, shows that Reindeer Lodge's postcode is R30 NO56. *In Legend of the Lost Tribe, there is a poster in Reindeer Lodge advertising a dance festival called Cornfields. This is a parody of the British dance festival Creamfields. There is also a poster advertising a film called Titans of Terror featuring Sebastian MuscleWhale and OctoMonkey, two toys created by Robbie in Hooves of Fire. * For reasons unknown, Rudolph's painting doesn't appear in Close Encounters of the Herd Kind. This could be that the film's makers forgot to add it or it was moved to another part of the building due to the living room being used for Robbie and Donner's wedding. Category:Locations